Recuerdos de un amor del pasado
by mpride87
Summary: El milenio de plata es en reino pacífico y hermoso. En el vive una preciosa Princesa a la que le encanta romper las reglas. Su curiosidad la llevará a desafiar lo impuesto por los dioses, lo que podría dar como resultado un final feliz o una tragedia ¿Puede el amor...vencer al destino?
1. Chapter 1

El milenio de plata había sido desde siempre un reino hermoso.

Sus grandes jardines y monumentales fuentes, se expandían por todos los alrededores de el inmenso palacio que habitaban la reina y su hija de tan solo 14 años.

Los habitantes de la luna eran muy felices. Si bien su población era pequeña, el satélite tenía recursos en demasía para que todos tuvieran una vida cómoda.

La luna siempre había tenido una misión: Proteger a la tierra. Y así lo hacían. Los lunares se esforzaban a diario porque el hermosos planeta azul siempre se encontrara en paz.

La reina de la luna...Selene, era hija de 2 titanes y había heredado de sus padres, el poder del legendario cristal de plata para proteger a todo el sistema solar de las fuerzas enemigas. Los demás planetas eran dirigidos por el Milenio de Plata en una muestra de unión interplanetaria, pero conservaban sus tradiciones y costumbres.

Muchos años atrás, la luna y la tierra habían convivido en total armonía. La misma reina Selene había sido criada en la tierra. Sus padres querían que creciera como una niña común y dado que la longevidad de los habitantes de la luna, hacía que casi no hubieran niños, era la mejor opción para que un niño crezca en un ambiente saludable.

Las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Y aunque a la reina le dolía estar alejada de sus amigos de la tierra por tantos años, amaba a aquel pueblo y entendía que su misión era protegerlos.

Cuando asumió el trono de la Luna, lo hizo sin un rey a su lado a pesar de que pretendientes de todo el universo venían desde lejos a pedir su mano. Pero su corazón estaba ocupado, y así lo había estado desde que a sus 15 años vio por primera vez al que el llamaba...el amor de su vida. Ella era consciente de que un amor entre ambos era imposible, pero le gustaba pensar que como su mejor amiga decía..."para el amor nunca hay imposibles". Siempre había imaginado casándose por amor, viviendo una vida feliz y teniendo muchas niñas (ya que las herederas del Milenio de Plata solamente pueden dar a luz a mujeres) y sus sueños se hicieron realidad cuando una noche, aquel muchacho del que estaba enamorada, entró a sus aposentos y la tomó como mujer. Como resultado de aquel encuentro cargado de amor, nació una niña: Serenity.

Serenity era la viva imagen de su madre, pero tenía el cabello dorado y los preciosos ojos azules de su padre. Ella era...por derecho, una diosa...la diosa de luna, lo que la convertía en la mujer más hermosa del universo (regalo que recibió de la diosa Afrodita). Era la luz de los ojos de su padre, quien la amaba tanto como a sus demás hijos, pero que siempre había sentido debilidad por aquella hermosa niña.

Debido a que el padre de Serenity había estado (y siempre estaría) ausente por los deberes que tenía que cumplir, la reina Selene decidió criar a su hija de la misma forma que había sido criada ella: en la Tierra. Sabía que esto la ayudaría a conocer a aquel pueblo que más adelante tendría que proteger, acordó con el padre de Serenity, que al cumplir los 7 años ella ya no iría solamente de visita a la Tierra con su madre, sino que sería educada allí hasta que cumpliera los 16 años y tuviera que regresar a la Luna.

Pero los planes de la reina no pudieron realizarse, pues justo cuando Serenity acababa de cumplir los 5 años, su hermano mayor, Apolo, murió tratado de exterminar una fuerza maligna que crecía en la Tierra. Apolo había cumplido su cometido, pero el dolor que sentía el padre de Serenity ante la pérdida de su hijo mayor fue tan grande, que decretó que a partir de ese día, los dioses protegerían a los humanos, pero nunca más podrían tener contacto con ellos.

La reina Selene vio como sus planes para educar a su niña se derrumbaban pero gracias a la ayuda de Luna y Artemis, sus fieles consejeros, había logrado que 4 niñas de la misma edad de Serenity, vinieran a vivir a la Luna para que la princesa no se sintiera tan sola. Además estas niñas serían entrenadas como guerreras del Milenio de Plata.

Así habían pasado los años y Serenity había cumplido 14 años. A pesar de su corta edad, era muy diestra en combate y extremadamente terca. Su belleza no tenía comparación y se decía que miles de principes del sistema solar habían enviado cartas mostrando sus intensiones de casarse con ella en cuanto cumpliera los 16 años, pero la princesa solo se había molestado por lo "grosero" de las mismas y las había botado a la basura.

-Otra vez mirando la tierra eh- dijo La reina Selene ingresando a la habitación de su hija quien se encontraba en el balcón.

-No puedo evitarlo madre...su color es tan hermoso! Debe ser un lugar de ensueño-respondió la princesa soñadora

-Lo es. Y las personas que viven en el son muy buenas y amables-terminó la reina con una sonrisa

-¿Crees que si me disfrazo de sirviente papá deje que al menos por una vez baje a la tierra?- preguntó curiosa

-¡Pero que cosas dices Serenity!- contestó la reina riendo- Sabes que es nuestra obligación cuidar a los humanos desde...-

-desde aquí y sin que sepan de nuestra presencia...lo sé lo sé-dijo con un dufido

-Para tu padre fue muy doloroso perder a tu hermano ante esa fuerza maligna y no soportaría perderte a ti también ¿lo entiendes verdad?-

-Si ...lo entiendo. Es que a veces...a veces me pregunto como puedo proteger un lugar que no conozco!- y giró para mirar el planeta azul nuevamente- Se que aún hay remanentes de la negafuerza en la tierra, pero los libros dicen que mi hermano acabó con su fuente principal de energía así que yo no veo porque no podemos vivir todos juntos...-terminó resignada

-Serenity...es cierto que tu hermano destruyó la fuente principal de energía, pero la negafuerza es algo que se nutre del egoísmo, el odio y la codicia. Es difícil que lo entiendas porque como diosa, no tienes esos sentimientos, pero los humanos son seres imperfectos, que están descubriendo aun su propia naturaleza. Esa fuerza maligna puede revivir de en mil años o mañana mismo, por eso es que tu padre insiste en la prohibición-

-Lo sé madre...solo desearía que todo fuera diferente-contestó la princesa apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su madre

La reina Selene no puedo evitar sentirse triste por la pena que sentía su hija.


	2. Chapter 2

-Serenity...-un golpeteo en la puerta la apartaba de su sueño- Serenity... por favor no me digas que sigues dormida-

-UHm?...no no pasa Luna-respondí volteandome hacia el otro lado y cubriendo mi cara con mis sábanas

-¡Por favor Serenity! ¡Ya son casi las 9 de la mañana! Tu madre me mandó a buscarte porque no apareciste para el desayuno y ...-

-Ya voy Luna...-le contesté con un bostezo, parándome finalmente de mi cama y dirigiéndome a mi baño.

Llené la tina con agua, puse algo de burbujas en ella y me sumergí.

Necesitaba ese baño, no solo por el hecho de que tenía que despertarme sino porque estaba completamente sucia por la noche de ayer.

-Wow! Tu ropa está llena de barro! ¡Donde te metiste ayer Serena!- escuché gritar a Luna mientras entraba a mi baño

Demonios. Me había olvidado de esconder mi ropa.

La noche anterior, como las últimas 5 noches, me la pasé siguiendo a Venus, quien salía del castillo en la madrugada. La había descubierto cuando una noche no podía dormir y me había levantado a buscar un poco de leche a la cocina y la vi entrar. Su ropa estaba algo sucia y su cabello alborotado. En la manos tenía unas hermosas flores, las cuales me había dicho había cortado en el bosque. Yo no le creí. Conocía cada una de las flores que crecían en la luna y estaba segura que esa no era una flor que perteneciera aquí.

Decidí seguirla las noches siguientes, pero solo la vi correr hacia el gran bosque y desaparecer en él. Yo era una gran guerrera, pero Mina era la líder de las guerreras de la luna y su velocidad era incomparable.

Durante mi última aventura nocturna, logré ver hacia donde se dirigía y estuve a punto de alcanzarla cuando la vi desaparecer detrás de una cascada. En mi afán por alcanzarla, corrí sin darme cuenta donde pisaba y caí a un charco de lodo, ensuciando todo mi vestido.

-Ah...si eso...lo que pasa es que anoche después de la cena salí a caminar y bueno pues yo...me caí en un jardín-

Era obvio que Luna no había creído mi excusa, pero al menos el estar tan preocupada porque me apresurara a llegar con mi madre y con los invitados que teníamos, la hizo olvidarse del tema.

-Buenos días princesa- dijeron mis amigas en cuanto me vieron llegar al salón donde se realizaba la bienvenida a los reyes del planeta Urano.

-Por favor chicas...ya les dije que me digan Serena- yo odiaba las formalidades. Mi madre siempre decía que eran importantes pero yo sentía que hacían que el comportamiento de uno sea tan...frio- ¿Vino Haruka con los reyes?-

-No. Parece que fue enviada en una misión especial a la tierra junto a Michiru - respondió Mars

-Oh entiendo- dije retirándome al lado de mi madre.

El día había pasado como cualquier otro en el que recibíamos visitas. Reuniones aburridas y una cena seguida de un baile en honor a los invitados.

Yo estaba esperando el momento en el que Mina se retirara a sus aposentos para poder seguirla. Estaba determinada a descubrir a donde iba todas las noches, pero mi decepción fue grande al enterarme que ella estaría encargada de la guardia nocturna de los reyes de Urano y conociendola, nada ni nadie la haría moverse de su posición.

Iba a tumbarme en mi cama y dejarme envolver por el sueño, pero pensé que quizá yo podría encontrar hacia donde iba Mina por mi misma. Me coloqué un vestido sencillo y salí rumbo al bosque.

Llegué hacia la preciosa cascada y sin dudarlo, atravesé sus aguas en la misma dirección donde había visto a Mina hacerlo. Todo estaba oscuro, pero al fondo podía verse una pequeña luz que crecía mientras me acercaba a ella. Nunca había visto algo así. No había forma de decir que es lo que había pasando esa luz, así que metí mi mano para ver si lograba sentir algo.

Una vez que comprobé que mi mano salió de aquella luz sin ningún rasguño, tomé aire y entré en ella. Tan pronto como lo hice me arrepentí de lo que había hecho pues empecé a caer y caer. Grité pero estaba segura que nadie podría escucharme pues todo lo que veía era luz. Pensaba en lo tonta que había sido, me había alejado de casa y ahora estaba atrapada ahí, cayendo, esperando resignada hasta golpear el fondo de lo que sea que fuera eso. Al ser una diosa sabía que no moriría, pero seguramente el golpe me dolería bastante.

De pronto sentí que desaceleraba y pronto mis pies tocaron algo áspero y mojado. Estaba en una cueva y delante mío había una cortina de agua que caía suavemente.

¿Estaba otra vez en la casaca?¿La luz me había llevado al mismo lugar?

Atravesé la cortina de agua y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un gran lago, uno que jamás había visto. Alrededor habían flores de hermosos colores y algunos animales que solo conocía por los libros que Artemis y Amy me obligaban a leer...un momento...yo...yo estaba...¡Estaba en la tierra!

Salí y empecé a correr por todos lados, como un niño chiquito que descubre una juguetería. Acaricié a los animales, olí las flores, mojé mis pies en el agua y caminé por aquel hermoso bosque, que lucía tan distinto al que había en la Luna. Así que aquí era donde Mina venía todos los días.

No la culpaba. El lugar era realmente hermoso y la prohibición no aplicaba para ellas, solo para los habitantes de la luna y los dioses.

Caminé sintiendo la hierva bajo mis pies cuando algo llamó mi atención.

A lo lejos y casi como un suspiro escuché que alguien pedía ayuda.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude siguiendo la voz, sin pensar en lo que me podía pasar si alguien me veía, y cuando llegué encontré un grupo de hombres regados por el suelo llenos de heridas. Con gran tristeza comprobé que estaban muertos. Comencé a buscar la voz que había escuchado y metros más allá, recostado sobre un árbol, encontré a otro hombre que tenía sobre sus piernas al muchacho más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Su piel era blanca y su porte gallardo. Su cabello era negro como la noche y unos pequeños mechones caían sobre su rostro.

Me acerqué a ambos y tomé la mano del hombre que aún estaba despierto.

-Tranquilo...voy a ayudarlos- dije suavemente tratando de reconfortarlo.

Lo que había dicho era cierto. Como diosa poseía el poder de sanar a las personas y sus heridas, algo que había practicado varias veces con Artemis y aunque aún no era algo que dominaba al 100%, estaba segura de que al menos podría salvar a ese par de hombres.

-Ya es tarde para mí...por favor debes llevártelo...ellos están cerca...deben ocultarse...debes...debes protegerlo...promételo- me dijo en un último suspiro y cayó.

Llevé mis manos a mi boca y una lágrima cayó por mis ojos. Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, podría haberlo salvado. Estaba ahí llorando sin saber porque lo hacía, pues no conocía nada de ese hombre, cuando algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía salir cuanto antes de allí. Yo era una guerrera era cierto, pero era una guerrera en entrenamiento y aún mis poderes no estaban desarrollados.

-Te juro que voy a protegerlo- dije tomando al hombre de cabello negro en mis brazos y arrastrándolo lejos de allí.

Lo llevé a una cueva que había visto cerca al lago y luego de limpiar sus heridas con un pedazo que corté de mi vestido, encendí un pequeño fuego para que se mantuviera caliente.

Lo observé nuevamente y me quedé aún más asombrada de la belleza de aquel muchacho. Empecé a sentir como un calor extraño crecía en mi pecho y no pude resistirme a acariciar su rostro.

No podía dejarlo morir. Tenía que hacer algo.

Mi madre me había dicho siempre que nunca, PERO NUNCA , debía usar mis poderes de sanación porque otros podrían querer apropiarse de mi por ellos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Coloqué mis manos sobre la gran herida que tenía en su vientre y oré.

Pronto la luz que mis manos desprendían empezaron a sanarlo y dejó de quejarse para quedarse dormido.

Amaneció y aunque no había dormido nada por estar vigilandolo, esa había sido la noche más feliz de mi vida.

Sonreí al ver que su rostro comenzaba a tomar color, pues era signo de que estaba mejorando. Ahora sería cuestión de tiempo para que se recuperara totalmente.

Pese a que no quería hacerlo, sabía que debía volver a la Luna. Pronto me irían a buscar para el desayuno y si no estaba allí, me imaginaba que una guerra interplanetaria se desataría.

Salí de la cueva y desprendí de mis manos una luz para que nadie pudiera encontrar aquella cueva.

Caminé hacia la cascada y entré a la luz por donde había llegado.

Entré a mi habitación a escondidas y tomé un vestido limpio, metiéndome al baño.

-Buenos días princesa- tal cual lo esperaba, Luna hacía su ingreso diario en mi habitación para despertarme-¿Pasaste una buena noche?- me preguntó amablemente

-Le mejor de todas Luna- contesté con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

No podía esperar a bajar nuevamente a la tierra y ver a aquel muchacho al que tanto me gustaba contemplar.


	3. Chapter 3

Como mis últimas 4 noches, me levanté de mi cama y me puse un vestido sencillo. Dejé mi cabello suelto y me coloqué un par de sandalias sin tacón para luego terminar mi atuendo con mi gran capa negra, de modo que nadie pudiera verme salir.

Había estado preocupada por cruzarme con Venus en el camino pero para mi sorpresa, algo (o alguien) había hecho que ella no regrese hasta ese portal.

Una vez que lo crucé me caminé casi automáticamente hasta la cueva, pensando en lo mucho que me gustaba contemplar a aquel muchacho mientras dormía. No sabía su nombre y mucho menos quien era (un soldado probablemente por la ropa que traía). Cada vez que estaba en la cueva a solas con él, todo lo que me habían dicho acerca de que los humanos no eran del todo dignos de confianza me venía a la mente, pero con solo ver su rostro apacible de ese hermoso joven, me había pensar que algo tan bello...no podía ser malo.

Entré a la cueva muy alegre, pero toda esa alegría se esfumó cuando no lo vi. Me desesperé y el miedo se apoderó de mi haciendo que me quedara parada como si fuera una estatua ¿Lo habrían encontrado los hombres que lo perseguían? ¿Se lo habrían llevado? O peor aun ¿Acaso él estaría...

No pude terminar el pensamiento cuando sentí algo punteagudo en mi espalda.

-Date vuelta lentamente y no hagas ningún ruido- escuché que me decía una voz y solo hice lo que me pidió.

POV ENDIMION

Me levanté al sentir una corriente de aire que me provocó escalofríos. Mi cabeza dolía y me sentía mareado.

Traté de incorporarme pero no pude. Recordaba lo que me había pasado, pero no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí.

Mis soldados tampoco estaban, ni mi caballo, pero podía ver mi espada apoyada sobre una de las paredes de la cueva al costado de lo que parecía ser una fogata. Eso indicaba que no estaba solo.

Por reflejo llevé mis manos hacia un lado de mi vientre, para revisar la herida que me habían causado los enemigos pero no encontré nada ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Me tendí de nuevo al darme cuenta que en esa condición no podría ir a ningún lado.

Había pasado ya un buen rato cuando algo afuera llamó mi atención. Eran pasos.

Me levanté de un golpe y desenfundé mi espada escondiéndome en la parte más oscura de la cueva de tal manera que no me vieran.

Todo estaba oscuro y era difícil distinguir las formas pero acaso era..¿una mujer?

-Date vuelta lentamente y no hagas ningún ruido- dije apuntando mi espada a su espalda.

Lentamente ella obedeció y cuando estuvo frente a mi, mi espada cayó de mis manos y la oscuridad pareció entonces llenarse de luz.

Ante mi estaba una preciosa mujer (corrección ...una preciosa niña), con cabellos tan dorados como el sol y un par de ojos azules en los que te podías perder. Su piel era pálida como la nieve y se notaba que era tersa y suave. Sus labios eran rosado y carnosos, parecían estar invitándote a besarlos.

Yo siempre me había caracterizado por tener algo que decir. Si alguien me pedía mi opinión..yo la daba y si no lo hacían...también la daba, pero en ese momento las palabras me habían abandonado.

-¡Que bueno que despertaste!-me dijo sonriendo

-Eh yo...yo...¿cuanto dormí?-le pregunté casi tartamudeando

-4 días- contestó y se acercó a la fogata para encenderla

-Tu...me curaste?- respondí sentándome frente a ella quien afirmó con la cabeza-Pero...¿Cómo lo hiciste si tenía una herida muy profunda y ahora...ahora no tengo nada?-

Ella pareció palidecer (si eso era posible).

-Yo...yo...-contestó jugando con un mechon de su cabello- yo no puedo decirlo. Por favor no me pidas que lo haga-

-¡LO sabía!...¿Eres una ninfa del bosque no?- dije emocionado

-¿Ninfa?- respondió con una carcajada- ¡Claro que no!-

-Pues lo pareces...eres muy ...hermosa y ese vestido blanco y tu magia y...-

-Te aseguro que no lo soy- dijo sonriendo- Soy una persona como tu-

-Pues te lo agradezco...creo que si no me hubieras curado yo habría muerto- y la miré sonriendo- Por cierto ¿sabes que les pasó a los hombres que venían conmigo?-

-Oh...lo siento...yo no pude hacer nada...ellos murieron- dijo con verdadera tristeza- pero uno de ellos me pidió que te salvara y por eso estamos aquí. Si te hace sentir mejor...llevé sus cuerpos cerca al lago y los escondí cubriéndolos con flores-

-Gracias...nos atacaron sabes...nosotros regresábamos de una visita a un reino cercano y de pronto aparecieron y no pudimos hacer nada porque eran demasiados y a pesar de mis po...-carajo casi me delato- a pesar de mis habilidades ellos nos atacaron y yo no pude hacer más-

-Siento mucho lo que les pasó a ti y a tus amigos. Pero al menos estas vivo y podrás llevar sus cuerpos a tu pueblo y entregarlos a sus familias para que puedan sepultarlos correctamente-

-¿Pueblo?- dije sonriendo- tu...tu sabes quien soy yo?- ¿acaso esta niña no sabía que yo...

-¿Un soldado?- contestó natural mientras ponía más leña en la fogata

-¿No eres de por aquí cierto?- no podía ser cierto. Había una persona en este reino que no sabía quien era yo. Esta preciosa niña me había ayudado sin ningún interés y hablaba conmigo como si de un campesino se trataba. Era muy agradable sentirme normal con ella

-Digamos que vengo de un reino bastante lejano-

-Y en este reino tan lejano...¿tienes algún nombre?-

-Oh diablos!- maldijo para si misma incorporándose de un solo golpe- Lo siento...si mi madre me viera ahora te juro que me mataría...mi nombre es Seren...Serena- y hizo una reverencia

-El mio es Endimion- contesté tomando su mano y besándola lo que hizo que se sonrojara- y realmente ha sido un placer conocerte-

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando sobre nosotros y comiendo algo de fruta que ella había traído. Por la forma en la que hablaba pude averiguar que ella pertenecía a alguna clase de nobleza o algo así en el reino de donde venía, que nunca había conocido el mar lo cual me decía que su reino debía estar en las montañas y que vivía con su madre y unas amigas. Sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos quedado dormidos uno al lado del otro y cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a golpear mi cara,me levanté solo para descubrir que no estaba delirando y que aquella criatura hermosa realmente existía.

-Lo siento no quise despertarte-dije lamentando haberme parado. Hubiera dado lo que sea por verla dormí un poco más.

-No hay problema- dijo estirando los brazos- de todas maneras ya iba a...¡OH POR DIOS! ¡YA AMANECIÓ!-

-Si. Ya hace varias horas ¿Y?-

-¿YYYYYY? ¡MI MADRE VA A MATARME!- contestó poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida.

-Por favor espera- dije tomando su muñeca- necesito llegar al palacio y no podré hacerlo solo ya que aun no puedo caminar del todo bien por mi mismo-

-Pero yo...- respondió dudosa

-Por favor...mis padres deben estar muy asustados-

-Bueno...- dijo tomando mis manos- supongo que van a castigarme de todas maneras si llego ahora o llego en un par de horas ¿verdad?-

Y con eso nos pusimos en marcha al palacio.

Luego de caminar por casi una hora y habiendo parado en varios lugares para que yo descanse, por fin pude ver a lo lejos el castillo de mis padres.

-Wow...es bellísimo Endimion-

-¿En verdad nunca habías venido aqui cierto?-

-¡Ya te dije que no!- contestó y me sacó la lengua

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por 4 figuras montadas a caballo que venían a todo galope a nuestra dirección.

Serena se asustó y quería salir corriendo pero yo le dije que no había nada que temer, conocía perfectamente a esos 4.

-¡Endimion!- dijo Neflite saltando de su caballo

Los cuatro se juntaron alrededor mío.

-Te encanta el drama eh?- dijo Ziocite sacudiendo mi cabello con su mano

-No tanto como a ti- contesté divertido

Mis cuatro generales eran hombres muy valientes. Fieles y leales a la corona. Siempre habían estado conmigo, desde que tengo memoria.

-¡Te dije que debíamos ir contigo!- escuché a Kunzite reprenderme

-Vamos amigo...estoy bien no?-respondí abrazándolo

-Bueno ya que estas con tus amigos creo que es momento de que yo...- escuché la voz de Serena quien se había apartado un poco de la escena

-Wow wow wow... ¿acaso aun estoy soñando y un ángel apareció en mis sueños- dijo Jedite

Yo me acerqué rápidamente hacia el y lo tomé por el cuello

 _"ni lo pienses...yo la vi primero"_ \- susurré en su oído

-Amigos...quiero presentarles a la señorita Serena...ella fue quien me salvó y curó-

Serena estaba roja como un tomate. Mis cuatro generales se arrodillaron ante ella

-Mi Lady- dijo Neflite que ya se encontraba frente a ella tomando su mano...¿acaso no podían ver que ella venía conmigo? ¿yo era invisible?- jaás podremos pagarle lo que ha hecho por el...-

-Por mi- dije pateando "sutilmente" a Neflite para que no completara su frase

-No hay nada que agradecer...ya me tengo que ir ...adiós- dijo y corrió en dirección al bosque

-¡Espera Serena!- grité lo más fuerte que pude- Me gustaría volver a verte!-

-¡A mi también!- contestó

-¡Vaya que te pegó fuerte eh!- dijo Ziocite poniendo una mano en mi hombro

-Ay por favor ...acabo de conocerla ...además es solo una niña-respondí lo más natural que pude

-Oh claro...exceptuando que su cuerpo es perfecto y que tiene la belleza de una diosa...es una niña- dijo Neflite en tono de burla

-No no no...ni lo piensen ustedes dos- dije señalando a Neflite y Jedite- ¿es hermosa verdad?-

-Muchísimo- dijo Kunzite- ¿Pero porqué no dejaste que sepa que eres el príncipe de la tierra?-

-Pues...ella realmente no sabe quien soy ...si si Neflite no soy TAN famoso como creía...y eso fue agradable...por favor tienen que guardar el secreto-

Luego de eso mis generales me llevaron a casa y pude reencontrarme con mis padres quienes estaban felices de ver que aún estaba vivo. Luego de bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, me tumbé en mi cama a pensar en mi hermosa salvadora.

Era cierto que como decía Neflite, era realmente preciosa físicamente, pero lo que más me agradaba de estar con ella, era la sensación tán cálida que me transmitía. Era como si ella fuera transparente y no ocultara nada, como si todo en ella fuera puro y sin maldad. La sinceridad en sus ojos me atrapada y la ternura que reflejaba su sonrisa hacía que todas mis defensas cayeran.

¿Realmente se podría estar tan cautivado solo con pasar unas horas con alguien?

No lo sabía, solo sabía que debía volver a verla.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Quiero pedirles a todas las chicas que me leen mil perdones por no actualizar y dejar mis historias abandonadas.**

 **Para todos los que no lo saben, padezco de una enfermedad complicada y tuve una recaída muy fuerte que me mantuvo en el hospital pero ya estoy de vuelta y prometo actualizar casi todos los días.**

 **Les doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto que hago con todo el amor del mundo.**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Serena me había ayudado a regresar al castillo.

Todos los días había intentado escapar de casa para llegar hasta aquel claro y poder verla, pero después de mi aventura de hace unos días, mi madre gentilmente me había prohibido salir solo.

Puede sonar tonto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que solamente fueron horas las que pasé con ella, pero por alguna razón me sorprendía a mi mismo pensando en ella, en su risa, en sus ojos.

Aquella tarde estaba practicando lucha con Malachite y Jedite en el jardín.

-Endiomion, si continuas así de distraído vas a perder nuevamente el combate- me dijo a modo de reprimenda

-De que hablas! No estoy distra...- no pude terminar la frase pues sentí que algo me golpeaba en el abdomen y pronto estaba en el piso.

-¡Vaya que tu mente está en otro lado eh! ¡DOS VECES! ¡TE GANÉ DOS VECES!- dijo Jedita extendiéndome la mano para ayudar a levantarme- Sígueme la corriente, te ayudaré a resolver el problema-susurró en mi oído- Malachite, Endimión debe prepararse para la comida pues los invitados pronto llegarán y ya sabes como se pone la reina si el llega tarde- dijo con normalidad mientras yo me preguntaba que estaba pasando.

-Tienes razón Jedite, por favor escolta al principe hasta su habitación para que...-

-¡Hey! Tengo 18 años puedo escoltarme solo- contesté molesto

-Le recuerdo principe que su madre y padre dieron órdenes muy estrictas y no creo que de suceder una situación como la anterior, tenga tanta suerte de que una hermosa doncella venga en su rescate nuevamente, asi que por favor...Jedite...acompaña a Endimión- y con eso se marchó hacia el lado Oeste el castillo.

Una vez que Malachite desapareció de la vista de ambos, Jedite me llevó a mi habitación tal y como se lo habían ordenado pero una vez que llegamos a la puerta me dijo:

-Tienes 5 minutos para cambiarte la ropa- lo miré desconcertado- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres salir del palacio a buscar a tu hermosa niña si o no?- Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y entré a mi cuarto.

Cinco minutos después salí lo mejor vestido que pude pero Jedite me miró resignado.

-¿Ahora que?- le pregunté ante su expresión

-Endimion, se supone que tu hermosa niña no sabe que eres un príncipe-

-si...¿Y?-

-Pues que vas vestido como uno. Ven vamos a mi habitación así nunca vas a poder dejar el castillo-

Media hora después y luego de cambiarme con un sencillo pantalón y una camisa, y que Jedite me ayudara a escapar del castillo por un pasadizo secreto que al parecer solo él conocía, me encontraba camino al claro con la esperanza de encontrar a la niña que me robaba el pensamiento.

Al llegar miré alrededor pero no vi a nadie.

Decepcionado estaba por emprender el camino de vuelta a casa cuando vi algo que flotaba en medio del lago.

Era ella. Era Serena.

Se veía tan tranquila, envuelta totalmente en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó mi presencia hasta que grité para llamar su atención y ella se sobresaltó.

Me pidió que la esperara en la orilla y eso hice. Me senté a contemplarla nadar. Cuando por fin salió me quedé maravillado ante lo que veían mis ojos.

Como una aparición, del agua emergía ella, con un vestido corto y blanco mojado, pegado a su figura, haciendo resaltar cada una de sus perfectas curvas. Su cabello, estaba suelto y pude notar por primera vez lo largo que era.

-Pa...parece que disfrutaste mucho el baño- le dije tartamudeando

-De veras lo hice. Sabes de donde yo vengo no hay lagos y aunque este es el único que conozco ...es hermoso-

-Hermoso como tú- oh diablos, lo dije sin pensar

-Gracias...-dijo sonrojandose y apartando su mirada

-Me gusta mucho tu traje de baño...te sienta bastante bien- dije en tono burlón para aliviar la tensión previa

-¿Qué es un traje de baño?- respondió

-¿No lo sabes? -ella negó con la cabeza- bueno es como...como ropa interior que usamos para no tener que mojar la ropa que llevamos puesta y así no nos enfermamos-

-Pero yo no me he enfermado nunca- contestó ella sonriendo

-¿En serio? Supongo que eres muy fuerte-

-¡Claro que lo soy! Estoy segura que te vencería fácilmente-

-Pues debo decirle señorita que en el cast...que donde yo vivo soy el más diestro en lucha y sobre todo en lucha con espada- le dije con una sonrisa arrogante

-Pues creo que eso es porque hasta ahora no te has enfrentado a una guerrera como yo- dijo levantándose- Así que un traje de baño es como ropa interior...en ese caso creo que...-

Ella se sacó el vestido que estaba aún mojado y lo colocó a un costado. Se quedó solamente con un sujetador y una truza pequeña blanca de encaje y yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Se acercó al lago y se metió nuevamente en él.

-¿No vienes?-

-Es que no traigo traje de baño- le grité desde la orilla

-¿Acaso no traes ropa interior?- yo asentí con la cabeza- Pues quitate los pantalones y entra que el agua está deliciosa

Sin pensarlo dos veces me despojé de mi ropa hasta quedarme solo en calzoncillos y me metí al agua.

Nadé hacia ella y la tomé en mis brazos para luego subirla a mis hombros. Jugamos a lanzarnos agua, a perseguirnos y a aguantar la respiración .

Es cierto que el ver a Serena en ropa interior provocó en mi sensaciones que jamás había tenido hacia ninguna chica, pero en este momento lo único que podía sentir era que estaba completo, que todo estaba bien y que ese era el lugar donde me quería quedar.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No nada, solo me preguntaba...si tu...quisieras salir conmigo-

-¿Te refieres a una cita?- asentí con la cabeza con mis mejillas ardiendo- Me encantaría!- respondió abrazándome

Nos sentamos a la orilla del lago y comimos algunos frutos que recogí de los árboles y cuando oscureció, nos tumbamos para ver juntos las estrellas.

-Debo irme- dijo levantándose

-¿Puedo llevarte hasta tu casa?- dije sujetando su mano antes de que desapareciera

-Eh...no...lo que pasa es que...es difícil de explicar-

-Pero cuándo tendremos nuestra cita?-

-Te prometo que en dos días, dos horas después del amanecer estaré aquí lista para ir contigo- dijo dándome un beso y desapareciendo entre los arboles.

Yo corrí a casa y tal como esperaba la cena ya había acabado, por lo cual me gané una reprimenda de mis padres, pero no me importaba...ya nada importaba...solamente podía pensar en que en dos días, volvería a verla.

 **SERENITY**

Esperé a que Endimion se fuera para poder atravesar la cascada y luego, al llegar a casa, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el astillo. Ya era de noche y seguramente mi madre estaría al borde del colapso por mi ausencia, pero por alguna extraña razón...cuando estaba con él siempre me faltaba tiempo.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, luego de esquivar a los sirvientes en la cocina y así no tener que entrar por la puerta principal del palacio, pero pronto descubrí a mi madre al final de la escalera con miraba recriminadora.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que he sufrido al no saber donde estabas?-

-Lo siento mamá yo no quería-

-POR DIOS SERENITY! Eres solo una niña no puedes estar desapareciendo así- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos- ¿Me dirás al menos dónde estuviste?-

-Pues ..pues estuve en los alrededores del castillo, fui al mirador y yo pues...-

-Te quedaste contemplando la Tierra- interrumpió mi madre y yo asentí con la cabeza- hija mía te he dicho miles de veces que debes olvidar ese planeta, nosotros debemos protegerlo pero me lastima ver que añores estar allí tan desesperadamente y sé lo que vas a decirme, pero recuerda que las leyes de tu padre...son irrompibles-

-Lo sé madre-

-Ahora vete a la cama, que mañana recibiremos invitados y debes estar preparada y Serena...por favor que sea la última vez que desapareces así- asentí y me marché a mi cuarto.

Al llegar solamente pude lanzarme a la cama y sonreir al recordar todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. Era extraño la manera en la que las sensaciones comenzaban a aparecer en mi vientre cuando recordaba a Endimion.

Dos días pasaron, dos largos días en los que tuve que aguantar almuerzos, cenas y fiestas con los dignatarios de los otros planetas pero todo había valido la pena pues a cambio de eso había conseguido que mi madre me liberara de todas mis clases aquella mañana y así podía ir a mi encuentro con Endimion sin problemas.

Llegué tal cual lo pactado, dos horas después del amanecer y él se encontraba de espaldas mirando hacia el bosque. Yo nunca me había preocupado por cómo iba vestida (de eso se encargaba siempre Luna) pero en esta ocasión esperaba que el sencillo vestido celeste de mangas cortas que elegí, le gustara también a él.

Volteó al sentirme llegar y besó mi mano, lo cual hace que casi me derrita.

-Espero que no le temas a los caballos- dijo ofreciéndome su mano para subir en aquel hermoso animal.

-La verdad es que nunca había visto uno hasta el día que te conocí- me miró tan sorprendido que en seguida tuve que improvisar al ver mi error-me refiero a ue nunca había visto uno tan de cerca.

Tomé su mano y me monté al caballo.

Tenía miedo de caerme pero todo el miedo desapareció cuando sus brazos pasaron por mi cintura para tomar las riendas y empezamos a cabalgar suavemente por el bosque.

Subimos por una colina y al llegar a la parte más alta bajamos y Endimion tomó mi mano.

-¿A donde me llevas?- pregunté con curiosidad

-Quiero mostrarte algo- me dijo y llegamos a una especie de mirador- Este es el reino en el que vivo, es el reino principal de la Tierra y por eso somos los guardianes de ella.-

-Es hermoso, debes ser muy feliz viviendo aquí-dije sonriendo

-Pues si, es muy hermoso pero ...a veces quisiera ser...diferente-

-¿Diferente?-

-Quisiera ser otra persona...se que te debe parecer extraño que alguien te diga que quiere otra vida pero a veces siento que no tengo elección. Casi todo en mi vida está ya planeado y decidido y me pregunto a diario como sería mi vida si tuviera otras opciones si puediera ser...-

-Alguien normal- susurré sin pensar

-Exacto! ...espera...¿cómo sabes eso? - me preguntó

-Yo estoy en la misma situación. Al igual que tú siempre tengo que hacer lo que mi madre dice...Serena come esto, Serena habla con esta persona y con esta no, Serena no debes comportarte de esa manera...¡Todo el tiempo las personas están controlando cada aspecto de mi vida y es desesperante!-

-Vaya! Pensé que era el único- dijo sorprendido

-A veces yo solo quisiera escapar de lo que soy...- contesté con algo de tristeza en mi voz

-Pues puedes hacerlo conmigo- y tomó mi mano- ven ahora te tengo una sorpresa

A un par de metros más allá de aquella cima, en medio de muchas flores, estaba extendida una manta sobre la cual había una cesta.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunté pues no tenía idea de que trataba esta sorpresa

-Pues si no tienes problemas...comeremos aquí-

Comimos muchas cosas deliciosas, en especial una que se llamaba "chocolate".

-Sabes...yo había escuchado que había guerra aquí y que era peligroso...bueno al menos eso dice mi madre, pero todo es tan...pacífico- dije susppirando

-Pues no estamos en guerra pero tampoco vivimos en paz. Existe en la tierra una fuerza maligna llamada "negaverso". Esta fuerza se nutre de la envidia, los celos y los sentimientos malos de las personas y los infecta, haciendo que se transformen y desaten peleas-

-¿Esas personas fueron las que te atacaron verdad?-

-Si. Nosotros íbamos a una aldea donde habían habido reportes de que algunos hombres estaban saqueando la casas y dejando a la gente sin alimento. Al llegar no encontramos a esos hombres pero en el camino de vuelta nos interceptaron y a pesar de que como te dije soy muy diestro, aún no completo mi entrenamiento y ellos eran demasiados.-

-¡Eso es terrible! No comprendo cómo pueden dejar sin comida a su propia gente-

-La negafuerza hace eso...te vuelve egoísta y te ciega para que no veas las cosas con claridad provocando que robes, ataques y lastimes inocentes...pero yo protegeré a mi pueblo a cualquier precio...espera...escuchaste eso- dijo levantándose rápidamente y colocándose frente a mi

De en medio de los arbustos se escucha un ruido, como de alguien acercándose. Yo no tenía miedo pues era bastante diestra en el arte de la pelea pero iba a ser muy difícil explicarle a Endimion de donde salían mis poderes sin revelarles la verdad.

-Endimion! Endimion!- llamaba una voz que salía de entre los arbustos- Endimion dónde te habías metido, estuve buscandote por horas...- la voz pertenecía a una hermosa mujer, probablemente de la misma edad de Endimion y con una ondulada cabellera roja.

-Beryl ¿que haces aquí?

-Pues tu madre me envió a mí y a los generales a buscarte para la ceremonia de aniversario...veo que estás ocupado- dijo dándose cuenta de que yo estaba tambipen allí

-Hola...soy Serena...amiga de Endimion-dije extendiendo mi mano

-Soy Beryl...un placer conocerte-contestó con una sonrisa sincera pero algo en su rostro me decía que no estaba muy feliz con mi prescencia.

-Oh rayos! es cierto! Había olvidado que era hoy-dijo tocándose la cabeza- Serena odio tener que hacer esto a última hora pero...-

-Tienes que irte...no hay problema- dije sin poder ocultar la tristeza en mi voz

-No No...quería preguntarte si es que me harías el honor de acompañarme a una fiesta esta noche en el castillo-

-¿Una fiesta? Pues...me encantaría pero debo ir a casa a ponerme un vestido más apropiado y ...-

-Comprendo, entonces yo te llevaré a casa y luego mandaré por ti-

-No no ...no hace falta solo...déjame cerca al lago y yo estaré en el castillo a la hora que me digas-

-Esta bien. Beryl por favor dile a mi madre que en breve estaré en casa- le dijo a la joven y nos alejamos montando en el caballo.

Tal y como quedamos, Endimion me dejó en el lago y después de convencerlo de que yo tenía que llegar a mi casa sola o sino mi madre me mataría (lo cuál era en parte cierto) se fue hacia el castillo.

Regresé a casa y corrí hacia mi habitación. Tenía docenas de vestidos de gala, pero estaba tan indecisa sobre que ponerme porque después de todo..NUNCA HABÍA IDO A UNA FIESTA EN LA TIERRA!

Después de bañarme y de tirar todo mi armario sobre mi cama, me decidí por un vestido de dos piezas rose gold que dejaba parte de mi vientre al descubierto con un escote en la espalda y unos zapatos de tacón a juego.

Me senté en el tocador y maldije por no tener a Luna para ayudarme como siempre.

Me hice un recogido despeinado y apenas me maquillé y al contemplarme en el espejo, supe que estaba lista.

-Pues te ves bastante hermosa para una cena...más aún si esta noche no tenemos invitados- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Al voltear Sailor Venus estaba parada cerca de la puerta con cara de extrañeza.

-Eh...lo que pasa es que yo...yo solamente quería ver cómo e quedaba este vestido-contesté nerviosa

-Ohh ya veo, y quisiste probarlo con peinado y maquillaje verdad?-

-Emmm...ya sabes lo que dice Luna...si vas a hacer algo...hazlo completo!-

-Serenity...soy la diosa del amor! No puedes mentirme! Tu tienes una cita!-

-Ok..si, pero tienes que prometerme no decirle nada a nadie-

-AYYYYYYYYY! LO SABIA ! LO SABÍA ! ¿Y quien es? ¿Cómo se llama? y lo más importante...¿Cómo lo conociste si tu madre apenas te deja relacionarte con muchachos en los bailes?-

-Pues...¿prometes no gritar?-

-Lo juro-

-Se llama Endimion- dije mientras veía el brillo en sus ojos- y lo conocí...lo conocí en la tierra-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritó y casi me quedo sorda

-¡VENUS LO PROMETISTE!-

-Cómo demonios puedes tener una cita con un chico de la tierra si es que no existe forma de que tu bajes...espera...cómo es que tu?-

-De la misma forma que tu...atravesando la cascada-

-Lo sabía! Serenity pero yo lo hago para investigar !-

-Y yo también!...bueno eso era lo que quería al principio pero luego lo conocí y todo fue tan...tan distinto...jamás había sentido esta sensación en mi estómago y estas ganas de ver a alguien ...-

-OH DIOS TU MADRE NOS MATARÁ!...ESTAS ENAMORADA SERENITY!-

-Pues nunca he conocido el amor pero si amar significa no poder quitarte a alguien de la cabeza...pues estoy total y profundamente enamorada!-

-¿Y es guapo?-

-Es guapísimo, su cabello es negro como el espacio y sus ojos azules como el mar de la tierra que se ve desde aquí y huele delicioso-

-Oh por dios...si estás enamorada! es un hecho... tu madre nos mata!-

-No me importa y quisiera seguir contándote todo pero debo irme porque ya es tarde para la fiesta-

-Espera espera...tu madre se dará cuenta de que no estás...-

-No porque tu me cubrirás-

-Oh Por favor no me hagas esto Serenity!-

-Venus tu eres la diosa del amor...tu misión es proteger el amor y créeme este es un amor de verdad-

-Si te ayudo...¿Prometes regresar temprano y contarme todos los detalles?-

-Lo prometo-

-Bueno...está bien. Ahora vamos ... te ayudaré a salir-

Y así, con la ayuda de mi aliada del amor, estaba parada afuera de aquel precioso castillo.

 **ENDIMION**

Miraba y miraba la puerta cada vez que los guardias la abrían para que alguien entrara.

¿Realmente vendría? ¿Y si no lograba escapar de su casa?

No. Eso no podía pasar. No podía vivir esperando nuestro próximo encuentro...la necesitaba.

-¿Esperas a alguien cariño?- dijo mi madre al verme caminar como animal enjaulado de un lado para el otro en la zona del trono

-Ehh...pues para ser sincero madre...si, estoy esperando a una chica-

-¡Eso es fantástico!- dijo mi padre- Ya empezaba a preocuparme que no tuvieras novia y que tu única amiga fuera Beryl-

-Pues ella no es mi novia ...pero espero que esta noche acepte serlo-

-Oh hijo...espero que la jovencita de la que hablas con tanto amor...sea digna de él-

-Yo solo espero que me acepte y que yo le parezca apropiado-

-¿Estas loco? ¿Qué jovencita encontraría inapropiado ser novia de un príncipe?- agregó mi padre

Y entonces me golpeó como un rayo.

¡NUNCA LE HABÍA DICHO A SERENA QUE YO ERA EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA TIERRA! al contrario...¡ME HABÍA ESFORZADO EN OCULTÁRSELO!

No había pensado en eso cuando la invité y si antes estaba nervioso ahora estaba realmente aterrado.

El baile había empezado y Serena no daba señales de vida.

Mis esperanzas de verla esa noche se desvanecían y la melancolía me inundaba mientras veía a las parejas bailando hasta que las puertas se abrieron y por ellas ingresó un ángel en un hermoso vestido. Estaba tan hermosa que todos se paralizaron igual que yo y voltearon a verla.

Corrí hacia la escalera para poder recibirla y tomar su mano y mientras ella avanzaba me sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Pensé que ya no vendrías?- dije besando su mano

-Supongo que no hubiera sido un problema. Debes de tener a muchas muchachas queriendo ser tu pareja de baile-

-Eso no importa...yo solamente quiero bailar contigo...me permites esta pieza- y tomé su mano para llevarla al medio de la pista.

La pegué a mi y coloqué mi mano en su cintura que estaba descubierta y me permitió sentir su delicada y suave piel, igual que aquella vez que nadamos en el lago.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que era una excelente bailarina. Se movía con tal gracia que podría jurar que era de la realeza,

-Te ves muy apuesto esta noche-susurró a mi oído haciendo que las fuerzas abandonaran mi cuerpo

-Y tu pareces una diosa que bajó del cielo- le dije mientras la pegaba más a mi rogando porque la canción no terminara.

Al oir los aplausos desperté de aquel hermoso sueño donde descubrí que quería compartir cada baile de mi vida con aquella niña de hermosa sonrisa.

-Creo que lo hiciste muy bien...todos te miran- me dijo tiernamente

-Pues yo creo que todos te miran a ti-

-Ven quiero que conozcas a mis padres- le dije tomando su mano

Cuando llegamos estaba nervioso, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella al saber que yo era el principe de la tierra pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Serena, quiero que conozcas a mis padres...el rey Darien y la reina Alaia- dije rezando porque su reacción fuera buena

Para mi sorpresa Serena hizo una reverencia perfecta para saludar a mis padres (no cabía duda de que sus modales eran propios de la realeza) y mi madre parecía haber encontrado en algo en ella que le gustó mucho, pues era muy afectuosa, algo que no pasaba muy a menudo con extraños.

-Siento no haberte dicho que era el príncipe de la tierra, pero no quería que me trataras de manera distinta por mi título- susurré a su oído

-No voy a negar que estoy sorprendida, pero entiendo porqué lo hiciste-

-Entonces...¿todo bien entre nosotros?-

-Todo bien majestad- respondió mientras hacía una reverencia

-Oye...no te burles ...ven vamos a bailar-


	5. Chapter 5

-La fiesta es hermosa- dije mientras bailábamos otra canción. La verdad era que se sentía como si mi cuerpo pequeño, hubiera sido diseñado para encajar perfectamente en sus fuertes brazos, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

-No más que tu, la verdad luces...deslumbrante-

-Una amiga me ayudó a arreglarme y venir hasta aquí-

-¿Y le contaste a esa amiga que venías a verme a mi?-

-¡Claro que si! Esa fue la condición para ayudarme a escabullirme del pala...de mi casa, aunque cuando regrese y le diga que eres el príncipe de la tierra ...seguro me mata!-

-¿Porqué? ¿Tan mala reputación tengo?-

Dios ahora cómo le explicaba que en mi reino el contacto con los habitantes de la tierra estaba prohibido.

-Uhm? Eh bueno no no es eso, lo que pasa es que pensará que yo ya lo sabía y que no se lo había querido decir-

-Ah bueno...la verdad no entiendo muy bien esas cosas de chicas- dijo y yo me sentí aliviada. Había logrado sortear este momento y salir victoriosa- ¿Quieres beber algo?-

-Me encantaría-

Tomó mi mano y ante la mirada de todos me llevó hasta un salón apartado donde habían grandes pinturas, una de ellas era la de él muy pequeño junto a sus padres.

-Esta es muy linda, eras un niño bastante guapo-

-¿Eras? ¿Quieres decir que ahora soy feo?-dijo pegándose a mi. Pude sentir su respiración contra mi cara y aspirar su aroma a roble.

-¡Eres horrible!...pero eres una buena persona- dije sacando la lengua en tono burlón

-Y si soy horrible ¿me puedes decir porqué siempre parece que tiemblas cuando estoy cerca a ti?- me susurró al oído al mismo tiempo que me pegaba a una de las paredes profundizando el contacto entre nosotros.

El se quedó en silencio y tomó mi mentón. Se quedó allí, inmóvil, solamente mirándome y a mi tal cómo él había dicho, me temblaron las piernas ante su cercanía.

-Estoy loco por ti Serena- dijo y yo no pude resistir más.

Olvidando mis modales, la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos y todo lo que nos rodeaba, puse mi mano en su nuca y lo besé.

Lo besé como si necesitara del sabor de sus labios para vivir. Lo besé como si fuera la última vez que lo iba a besar.

-Ujum- escuché a alguien que se aclaró la garganta a mi espalda y me sobresalté soltándome de él.

La reina Alaia había entrado al salón y nos miraba curiosa.

-Ma...madre...que sorpresa-dijo Endimion nervioso

-Veo que ustedes dos se están divirtiendo mucho verdad?- respondió sonriendo, pero había algo en su sonrisa, una calidez que resultaba tan familiar que me hacía sentir en paz.

-Tu padre está buscándote pues quiere presentarte a unos generales que vienen del reino del sur-

-¿Ahora?- dijo Endimion algo molesto. Yo estaba preocupada pues no me quería quedar sola

-Si, ahora y no te preocupes por Sereni...Serena...la llevaré de vuelta al baile y me quedaré con ella hasta que tu termines con tu padre-

Con eso Endimion salió y yo disimulé mi nerviosismo mirando las pinturas.

-Realmente este es un reino muy...- No pude terminar la frase pues los brazos de la reina me rodeaban en un cálido abrazo.

-Oh Serenity mi niña! Te he extrañado tanto!-

-usted...usted ¿me conoce?-

-¡Claro que si! Yo te vi nacer y crecer y jamás, jamás olvidaría tu rostro-

-Pero...yo...no...no entiendo-

-Serenity se que debes estar muy confundida y se que no debería decirte esto pero no podía contenerme más, tenía que abrazarte!- ¿Que estaba pasando? La reina pareció leer mis pensamientos porque al segundo siguiente dijo- Yo pequeña,soy la mejor amiga de tu madre , la reina Selene. Ella y yo crecimos juntas aquí en la tierra y cuando crecimos ella se fue a la Luna a reinar pues era su deber , pero siempre estuvimos juntas. Ella venía de visita cada semana y yo también iba a la Luna. Teníamos unas piyamadas muy divertidas donde nos contábamos todos nuestros secretos como el cómo conoció y se enamoró de tu padre-

-¿Usted conoce a mi padre?-

-Si, lo vi varias veces en la Luna y ayudé muchas otras a escapar a tu madre del palacio solamente para verlo. Luego yo me casé y al poco tiempo tuve a Endimion , tu madre por su puesto, estuvo a mi lado. Mi embarazó fue muy difícil y luego del parto quedé muy grave. Nunca olvidaré que tu madre estuvo conmigo durante todo el tiempo que me tomó recuperarme , cuidando de mi y sobre todo de Endimion. De igual forma cuando nos enterámos que Selene estaba embarazada, partí inmediatamente a la Luna a estar con ella hasta que tu naciste. Siempre venías aquí con tu madre. Te encantaban las flores y sobre todo el mar. Jugabas mucho con Endimion y los otros niños del castillo-

-Ella ...ella nunca me lo dijo...yo..yo no sabía que ella ni que yo habíamos estado antes aquí- dije casi susurrando

-Si, y es por eso que tu madre ama tanto este planeta, porque lo conoce-

-Pero porque me mintió?-

-Para protegerte , de la misma forma que yo lo hice con Endimion. La familia de la tierra desciende de dioses, por eso somos más fuertes que los humanos comunes y tenemos algunos poderes que nos permiten proteger nuestro planeta. Hace un tiempo una descendiente de nuestra familia ambicionaba más poder y empezó a buscar formas de obtenerlo, por lo que hizo un pacto con Hades donde a cambio de poder, ella le entregaría almas corrompidas de odio, ambición y traición-

-Ese fue el poder maligno que mi hermano destruyó...-

-Exactamente. Pero ese poder era inmenso y aún hoy quedan algunos restos del mismo, que corrompen el alma de la gente y los vuelven malvados y sobre todo ambiciosos. Ese poder fue el que hace algunos días atacó a Endimion. Luego de la muerte de Apolo, tu padre quedó destrozado y es ahí donde empezó la prohibición que tu ya conoces. -

-¿Pero porqué prohibió que los humanos y los seres lunares estemos juntos?-

-Porque tu padre sabe que la negafuerza está aún rondando este planeta y que el corazón de los humanos se corrompe fácilmente y sobre todo, sabe que si la tierra fuera nuevamente atacada y nosotros no tuviéramos éxito conteniendo ese poder, tu madre tendría que hacerle frente y de ser derrotada...Endimion y tu tendrían que pelear ya que él...-

-Ya casi no tiene poderes...-

-Exacto-

-Pero ¿Porqué no recuerdo nada de eso? ¿Porqué no recuerdo haber estado aquí antes o a usted?-

-Porque tu madre y yo acordamos que para protegerlos era mejor que ustedes no extrañaran nada y crecieran pensando que simplemente...estaba prohibido, por eso borramos sus memorias-

-Por eso mis únicas amigas son las Sailors-

-Y los únicos amigos de Edimion son sus generales, ella y ellos protegen el secreto y los protegerán de ser necesario. Ahora...me dirás cómo es que escapaste de tu madre y llegaste aquí?-

-Una de mis guardianas abrió un pasaje para investigar y yo la seguí una noche. Ese día conocí a Endimion-

-¿Y no le dijiste que eras la diosa de la luna verdad? - yo asentí- Tampoco podría haberse dado cuenta pues veo que encontraste la forma de esconder tu marca lunar-

-Lo siento...yo en serio no sabía que Endimion era el príncipe de la tierra...creo..creo que es mejor que me vaya-

-Espera Serenity- dijo tomándome de la mano- No tienes porque irte, no estoy molesta contigo al contrario...estoy tan feliz de verte y ver como has crecido. No me sorprende que mi hijo esté enamorado de ti...te has convertido en una preciosa jovencita..-

-¿Enamorado?- dije sonrojada

-¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta? Dime...tu ...tu también lo amas?-

-Con toda el alma...-

-Entonces no sientas temor, yo se que el que ustedes dos estén juntos está prohibido pero se que encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo- dijo limpiando las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de mis ojos. Sentía como si ella fuera mi madre, sentía el calor que emanaba de ella y que me decía que yo realmente le importaba y en sus ojos pude ver sinceridad y entendí al fin, todo el sacrificio que mi madre había hecho por el inmenso amor que tenía por mi- ven...vamos a la fiesta o Endimion se volverá loco buscándote-

La fiesta continuó y ante esta revelación yo la disfruté con muchas más ganas, sabiendo que ahora tenía en la reina Alaia una cómplice y amiga a la cual le podía confiar todo.

Endimion y yo caminábamos por el hermoso jardín de flores del palacio, tomados de la mano y hablando divertidos de lo malos bailarines que eran algunos invitados y un par de sus generales cuando las campanas empezaron a sonar y yo me di cuenta que mi madre iba a matarme por la hora.

-Tengo que irme...¡es tardísimo!-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y levantando un poco mi vestido para correr con dirección al bosque

-No te vayas!- dijo tomando mi mano

-Endimion tengo que irme..-tomé su rostro suavemente y deposité un tierno beso en sus labios-pero te prometo que regresaré...además...ya se que aquí vives-

-Déjame acompañarte-

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso...pero volveré pronto...lo juro-

Y corrí camino al bosque.

Crucé la cascada y al otro lado estaba Venus esperándome con un vestido más sencillo en brazos.

-¡Porque tardaste tanto! ¡Casi me vuelvo loca pensando que decirle a tu madre!-

-¿Preguntó por mi?-dije al tiempo que me vestía-

-¡Cómo 2 mil veces, le tuve que decir que estábamos fuera del castillo viendo unas plantas que te resultaron interesantes y que querías estudiar-

-¿Plantas? ¿Es broma no?-

-Oye no sabía que más decirle...bueno cómo te fue- me preguntó mientras empezábamos el camino a casa

-Todo fue maravilloso...lo besé y me besó y bailamos y...-

-¡LO BESASTE! ¡LO SABÍA ESTAS TOTAL Y PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA!-

-Si Venus...ya no me queda ninguna duda-

-Bueno sabes de la prohibición pero sabes aún más que no puedo resistirme a una linda historia de amor...así que...tienes todo mi apoyo princesa-

-Gracias Venus- dije abrazándola - pero tengo que decirte algo que quizá no te va a gustar-

-No me asustes princesa-

-Hoy descubrí que el chico del que estoy enamorada es...ejh prmuinndcinlspe-

-¿Que?-

-Es el...prndincimfhspe-

-Serenity no te entiendo nada-

-¡Es el príncipe de la tierra!-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE! Ahora si tu madre mandará a cortarnos la cabeza-

-No seas exagerada Venus además la reina...-dije entrando a mi habitación

-¡Pero miren quien llegó- una voz grave y potente interrumpió mis palabras

Venus hizo una reverencia. Yo salté a sus brazos abrazándolo.

-¡Papá!-

-Pequeña donde te habías metido?-

-Estaba estudiando con Venus-

-Pues eso está muy bien tienes que estudiar mucho para ser una excelente reina-

-¿Cuando llegaste?-

-Hace un momento-

-Hace mucho que no venías- dije triste

-Lo se pequeña, estuve muy ocupado rastreando una fuerza maligna, pero vine en cuanto sentí algo extraño-

-¿Algo extraño?-

-Si. Tu sabes que cuando eras pequeña yo podía sentirte en cualquier parte del universo y así saber que estabas bien verdad?

-Si-

-Y sabes también que al crecer tu desarrollas la capacidad de esconder ese poder-

-Si-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que creí sentir tu poder...en la tierra-

Me quedé congelada. Seguramente cuando besé a Endimion y baje todas mis defensas y mi mente quedó en blanco, mi poder quedó expuesto y mi padre pudo sentirlo. Estaba muerta.

-Emmm bueno...creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar, mejor me voy a ...- dijo Venus mientras salía de mi habitación.

-¿Vas a contarme que pasó o tengo que leer tu mente?-

-Papá...creo ...creo que es mejor que te sientes-


End file.
